Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2}{3a - 2} \times \dfrac{4a}{7}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 2 \times 4a } { (3a - 2) \times 7}$ $x = \dfrac{8a}{21a - 14}$